


Someone is There For You

by TheMGMouse



Series: Fanfiction Inspired by Songs from Hetalia [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: It’s the end of a beginning.Germany sits by Prussia’s bedside and wonders about power, and it’s cost. About life choices, and most importantly, of someone he met, but it’s not until he reads something that’s changes his outlook on everything...





	Someone is There For You

**Author's Note:**

> -Based off of Germany's character song Einsamkeit
> 
> Enjoy  
> -TheMGMouse

**Sometime in the 1500s**

”-and I want you to take care of yourself when I’m gone.”

The words fall on deaf ears. As the boy clings to his brother, ”No, please don't go, Bruder.” Prussia smiles down at him, “Do not worry little Livonia, you will be okay, and if you need any help, you can go to Latgalia.” He pets the little boy’s head and kneels down to his height, “I will be back soon. I promise, I just have to pay Sweden a little visit.”

Livonia sighs softly, “I’ve never done this without you.” He says.

“Hey, you’ll be fine.” Prussia tilted his brother’s head up gently, “Remember you are awesome! You’re my little brother after all.” Prussia says giving him a tight hug.

A few years later Livonia would take over Latgalia in hopes to his brother’s attention, but also because he believes he’d be better at running the country it. Livonia became extraordinarily businesslike and stern as the years went by and his letters to Prussia became less and less frequent. Until one day they stopped altogether when Livonia went under Russia’s rule everything changed.

When Prussia found out, he started a war with Russia and later became his servant for a few years. During this time Prussia had Livonia delivered to Lagallia. Once he gets out, he immediately goes searching for little Livonia only to find Latvia in his place and find that Livonia had disappeared.

Worriedly, Prussia journeys to see the HRE in devastation and gone, and in his position on the throne in the midst of the chaos and shambles, Livonia. “Why are you here of all places?” Prussia asks rushing to his side. ”This is my home.” Was all he said. He didn’t know why, but he knew it- could feel it. Prussia could tell his brother’s personality was changing something was different triggering it, but what? Perhaps it was just adolescence in general. Perhaps it was the name change. “Livonia?” “Call me by my new name.” There was a silence…

 

___________________________________________ **Winter. Berlin, Germany 1946**

“Germany?” The voice jolted him out of the memory; maybe it was for the best, Germany looked over to his brother, who was too pale for his liking.

Prussia frowned at him, “Don’t look at me like that, West, I’m fine.”

Germany frowns and touches his head, “You’re fever's still dangerously high, so you’re not going anywhere. I have every right to look at you like that. We’re going to sit here until it goes down.”

“Don’t forget you’re still sick too, West!" Prussia said, "Hey, you know. You should get rest too. How about you get in bed with me?” Prussia offers with a smirk.

“I’m fine.” Germany frowns serious, “And no, thank you.”

“Geez, I was just joking,” Prussia frowns, “but okay, it's your loss then.”

“You’re delirious.” Germany sighs shaking his head, “I’m going to get you some more medicine.”

“Yuck, that is so NOT awesome, I’m going to go back to sleep,” Prussia says turning over to face the wall.

Germany sighed, sometimes he wondered who was the older of the two and walked out of his brother's dark room.

He went to the kitchen and found the old shoebox sitting on the table. It had been there for almost a week. Thankfully it wouldn't give him bad luck because it did not host any shoes in the said box, but instead, carried ‘ _MEMORIES WITH DOSITU!’_  as its colorful scrawled label implied. Germany smiled at seeing the Italian's messy handwriting remembering the time they first meet with the Tomato box… He looked at the box hesitantly, could he open it? Well, of course, he could, but should he was a better question. What if Prussia needed him? Germany thought as he looked around for the bottle of medicine. Well, if Prussia was going to take a nap Germany did have some time…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a great day/night- whatever time it is for you, and I will see you in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> Ciao,   
> -TheMGMouse


End file.
